Warmth in Your Presence
by Devious Writer
Summary: Shinx and Eevee are in a cold wasteland, on a mysterious journey. They both tire, and Eevee yearns for rest. After searching, they find shelter for proper rest, but they just might get more than they bargained for. Fluffy one-shot, and I might make a story based on this stories backstory, if a lot of people like this, or I decide to. Light themes. Originally: "Bonding in the Cold"


20/05/2013

Hello, my readers. Is that a word? Oh well. This is my shortest fic yet. One-shot, as people say. They are** NOT** gijinka, they are actually like they're supposed to be.

What's fluff? When people say a story's fluff, or fluffy, what does that mean?

Shinx: I thought you didn't like writing about non-legendaries...

Well, things change, don't interrogate me!

* * *

Shinx sighed, as he looked at the setting sun. It would have been a beautiful sight, had it not been for the piercing cold that threatened to kill him if he slept. How he got into such a predicament? He didn't care to remember. The only thing he focused on now was surviving. As his thoughts swirled, a soft and gentle touch interrupted him, as he felt fur brush past his own.

"Shinx, we need to rest. We can't last forever." An Eevee said to the Shinx, with tired eyes.

"But there is no time for that! We need to finish our objective, and…" Eevee interrupted.

"As much as I wish to go on as well, we need to rest. A proper rest, too. Please, we aren't evolved, and sometimes we need to face the facts. I cannot stand another night where I have to sleep standing up against a tree, with a mindset that tells me that I should be prepared to fight when I'm sleeping." Eevee pleaded, as Shinx sighed once more.

"All right, Eevee, we can rest up properly, that is, if we can find a proper shelter." Shinx said to Eevee.

He yearned to be back in his home, with his mother and father; yet, he knew such a thing could not come to be, at least, not until death. He stalked off with Eevee following, searching for a plausible den to rest in. He looked towards Eevee, seeing her slim figure shake from the cold, and he wondered if they'd survive such a predicament. Yet, in his heart, he knew they would. They had to.

* * *

"Alright, this should work." Shinx said as he looked at the makeshift nest. It would have to do.

"But there's only one nest…" Eevee said with a frown. She sneezed, and tried to rub her nose with her paw.

"I can survive on the floor." Shinx replied. He nodded his head at the nest, signaling that the nest was for Eevee.

"What? No way, Shinx, you don't have to do that!" Eevee said, as she nudged Shinx toward the nest. Shinx sighed, and tried to think of a solution. Finally, he took a breath, unable to think of anything else; there weren't enough materials to make another nest.

"Well, Eevee, we could both sleep on the nest…" Shinx offered, as he inched closer to the nest.

"Oh, why didn't I think of doing that?" Eevee giggled as she went to lie down.

"Come on, Shinx!" Eevee said, as she was at the side of the nest. Shinx nodded, and slept beside her. Eevee closed her eyes, but Shinx was just a bit uncomfortable beside her. _What does it matter? We're just friends… She's perfectly fine with sleeping next to someone…_

He blinked, turning his head to look at Eevee's, which was facing him, and she was gently purring in her sleep. Shinx inched a little closer, to her, staring at her. _What am I doing?_ He scanned her face, it, of course, was brown, with a cute smile and droopy ears. He inched just a bit closer. He thought about all the times they would play together, work together, and be together. She would always stay strong, and they'd always be there for each other. He inched just a bit closer, and he could feel his fur brushing up against hers. _I wonder if her fur is a soft as it looks… Who thinks of fur like that_? He sighed yet again. He kept on looking at her sleeping face, and he took a quick whiff of her scent in. _Oh Arceus… Why am I acting so perverted right now?_ He inched closer just a bit more, while questioning himself in his mind.

He had been lying beside her, their fur touching, as he continued staring at her. He inched his head closer once more, and stayed like that. Suddenly, his paw accidently prodded her in the stomach, and her eyes shot open, and upon seeing Shinx, who was basically millimetres from her face, she screamed and jumped back.

"Shinx, what in Arceus's name were you doing so close to me?" Eevee questioned as Shinx just stared blankly. He struggled to think of something to say.

"Uh, I thought that it would be warmer if we were huddled together…" Shinx answered, hoping for the best.

"…Oh, OK. I guess that makes sense…" She sighed, and went right back beside Shinx.

"Well, good night Shinx!" Eevee said, as she gave him a kiss on the forehead, and went back to sleep.

"What just happened?" Shinx asked no one, dumbfounded. After a moment of silence, he finally realized there wasn't going to be an answer to his question.  
"Well, good night to you too, Eevee." He daringly inched closer, and planted a kiss on her nose.

Shinx blushed, as he put a foreleg over Eevee.

* * *

OMG So cute.

Eevee: That's not wierd, no, not at all.

What if I say you're cuter than Mew?

Eevee: I'm content with that.

Mew: How could you?!

*Mew starts crying in the corner*


End file.
